empyreafandomcom-20200214-history
Peoples of Rhud
Cultures of a Desert World Imperial culture is dominant in the world, and almost every culture defines itself by its relationship to the Empire. Even outside the Kadrak, people quake in fear of Imperial power, and in every case except for the Eastern Peoples, every culture defines itself by its opposition to the Empire. 'Kadrak Empire' Languages: High Uktani (Nobility), Uktani vulgate (all peoples), Common (Serfs and Slaves), Cobi (Slave Language) The Empire rules the entirety of the Kadrak peninsula, and counts its official borders as extending out into the wastes to the West and South. Imperial power flows directly from the God-King Bouros and his many sons, who act as generals for his armies. For a centrally-controlled autocracy, there is a surprising amount of political intrigue. Bouros's sons continually conspire against him and each other; occasionally, minor wars crop up when they bring their armies to bear against one another over perceived slights. As a result, Bouros keeps them busy in undending campaigns and missions for the Empire. Aside from the God-King and his family, the other main people of note are a few popular priests and powerful wizards. Magic use is rare throughout Rhud, so those who can harness eldritch might are regarded with suspicion, fear, and respect. Each of the few large settlements in the Empire is home to at least a cabal of neonate wizards, though those of appreciable power tend to seclude themselves in remote ruins or caves to practice their art, free of the mores of civilization. Humans are the preferred people of the Empire. The God-King at least looks human, and his sons certainly are. Halflings are confined to a few small settlements in the foothills of the mountains, while Dwarves are found throughout the Empire as merchants and craftsmen, though their settlements are located at the remote fringes of Imperial control. Elves enjoy particular status among the non-human races, though they are absent from the higher echelons of power. A handful of the God-King's entourage are half-elven, and half-elves can be found in most cities and towns throughout the Empire. Religious freedom is technically a right of citizens of the empire, but organized religions tend to come under scrutiny of Imperial authority-- leaders end up in jail, members go missing, and accusations of sedition get tossed around. As a result, most people keep their faith private, outside of the worship of the God-King, of course. While millions of people live in the Kadrak, fully half of them live in Cinneraque. While the Kadrak may appear cosmopolitan to the people of the Waien, there are areas within the empire where one can travel for days without reaching a settlement. What cities do exist serve primarily as military outposts and granaries, though some centers of learning exist in the form of temples and wizards' cabals. 'The Waien' Languages: Uktani vulgate (Kadrak expats), Common (Everyone), Cobi (Former Slaves), Dwarven, Elven, Con-Vipan, Ud (Nomads) The Wastes are populated almost exclusively by former people of the Empire, although there are certain occasional individuals from faraway lands who have made a home there. As a result, it is possible to find rare examples of peoples one wouldn't find in the empire, such as animistic shamans of the East, Monstrous peoples of the south, and ape-men of the far northern waste. Though the Waien contains a handful of small settlements, there is little contact between them, and there is a great deal of mystery and disinformation concerning the various towns. Most Waien settlements value their autonomy and attempt to maintain some level of secrecy concerning the empire and one another. Thus, the relationship between the various races varies from location to location. In general, racial differences are limited to familial and personal relationships, and there is very little concern for religious leanings. Aside from the scattered settlements, there are a handful of freeholds and small outposts in the Waste, and for every functioning outpost, there are the remains of ten failed ones. A failed well can result in the deaths of all in habitants of a freehold, and it is altogether too common an occurrance. Very few attempt to settle the waste, and almost none do so successfully. The added dangers of marauders, great lizards, and other monsters cause most to cluster in the few major settlements or to live a nomadic life. Waien nomads predate the settlements, and their oral histories reach back to a time before the empire. They stick to the edge of the wastes, foraging among the foothills of the great mountain ranges and occasionally trekking through the central wastes on various errands. They make use of bone weapons and tools (although they use metal when available), and wear elaborate jewelry and brightly-colored clothes. It is rumored that they have a secret city somewhere, but its location is unknown even to the most knowledgeable wastelanders. They are composed primarily of humans and dwarves, and worship their own gods. They are known to tame the great lizards, and employ them in pulling their massive caravans across the wastes. While they trade in the settlements, they keep their secrets to themselves, and are untrusted and occasionally hostile. Another human element to the wastes, if you can call it that, are the marauders. These creatures resemble humans, but are far stronger while less intelligent. They are long-armed and hairy, and invariably violent. They do not communicate with language per se, but can signal one another with a complex set of hoots and whistles. They are known to attack caravans and outposts, and occasionally they organize into bands large enough to attack settlements. They employ simple tools and weapons, often made of bone and stone. They are consummate survivallists, capable of surviving in the open desert for the entirety of their short, violent lives. Nobody knows for certain if the maraduing ape-men have a settlement of any kind, but females of their kind are scarcely ever seen, and they seem to radiate outward from the far nothern waste, where perpetual winter prevails. Their numbers are thick enough in this region to prevent exploration or knowlege of it, and as of yet there is nearly nothing known of their lands. 'The Southlands' Languages: Giant, Abyssal, Common, Undercommon, Goblin The Southlands are populated by various monstrous humanoids and giants. Little is known about these peoples, save that they are barbaric and violent to outsiders and one another. Occasionally, they will organize into hordes and attack other regions, but for the most part tthey simply populate their violent land and fight amongst one another. They have tamed massive Mastodons as draft animals and steeds of war, though they often ride enormous rams and even giant flying lizards. Should the southern peoples ever unite, they would be an unstoppable force See Also: The Con Vipa (playable race) Category:Locations Category:Setting